


star freckled

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Roman loves his boyfriend so much.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	star freckled

Sometimes Roman wakes up before his boyfriend.

It doesn't happen often. Patton's too fond of waking up early to make breakfast and despite his sleepiness, he manages it well enough.

But when Roman does wake up before him...

He smiles, propping himself up on one elbow, studying Patton's peacefully slumbering face. They all have the same face, he knows that, yet there are subtle differences all the same. Patton's hair curls around his ears, just this shade of unruly, and the freckles spattering his cheeks and dotting his nose are in constellations Roman's memorized by now. Some days, he wishes that he could take out a pen and mark them out, creating a whole freckled sky across his boyfriend's cheeks.

"Cookie for your thoughts," Patton murmurs drowsily, and Roman smiles, leaning down to peck Patton on the lips. They're soft beneath his, and he can't help but deliver another kiss upon them.

"You, my darling sunbeam," Roman says. He boops Patton on the nose. "You're gorgeous. You know that, don't you?" Pink flushes Patton's cheeks.

"Are you pawsitive about that?" Patton asks, lifting his hands and curling them into paws. Roman laughs and kisses each and every one of Patton's knuckles.

"Utterly," he assures him. "But I'll gladly tell you every hour of the day, should you require."

"Oh, Roman," Patton says, and giggles. "You don't need to do that." He rests his head against Roman's chest and Roman pets the unruly sprigs of hair that refuse to lie down flat.

"You're incredible," Roman says. "You're the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for, and the others know it."

"I think the others are preoccupied with their own relationships, Ro," Patton says dryly. He scoots back a little from Roman and smiles. "But thank you." He leans up, kissing Roman on the cheek.

"I love your hair," Roman murmurs, letting his fingers card through the silky fluff adorning Patton's head. "I love your freckles. I love your smile." He boops Patton's nose again, just to see him smile.

"What a surprise," Patton says. "I just so happen to love all those things about you."

"I don't have freckles," Roman objects. Patton raises an eyebrow.

"Of course you do," he says, and one hand comes up, tracing them across the side of Roman's face. "They suit you. They really hit the spot, if I say so myself." He giggles, and soon enough, Roman's laughter joins him.

"We should get up," Roman says reluctantly, a few minutes later. Patton shakes his head, yawning.

"In a minute," he says, cuddling close to Roman.

"We're going to wake up in a few hours and swear that our eyes were only closed for five minutes, tops, aren't we?" Roman says. Patton grins.

"Yes," he says.


End file.
